Maybe I will tag along
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A short one shot based on the Au episode 'Once a upon a time. Chloe knows she lost the wager but she could careless. Deckerstar (duh) First Lucifer fanfiction.
1. Maybe I will tag along

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer it belongs to someone else.

If someone told me a few years ago that I would go from playing a cop as a actress to a real police officer I would have laughed.

But, now sitting at my desk as a new recruit. Next to my new partner. I could not be more happy. I normally don't ogle guys I was always too busy on set to notice all other distractions but he did look good in blue.

He stepped out of the male changing room getting fitted for his new uniform.

I glanced at myself in the mirror wondering if this was some dream and I would wake up in my trailer. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a frustrated groan.

I laughed with amusement as he struggled with his tie. I walked over to him and held the tie close.

I can't believe it. I'm a police officer. My partner is the devil. He owns a nightclub he helps catch criminals with me. It is like something out of a comic book or TV show.

He glanced at me with confusion I immediately began retracting my hand taking his glance as a sign of rejection but then he caught my arm before I could leave.

"Sorry Miss Decker I didn't mean to offend you I'm not used to being taken care of it is a strange feeling". Lucifer said softly as he take his hands within mine.

I sighed softly with a small smile as he caressed my fingers with his thumb then ever so gently took a hand placing a kiss on my knuckles making my breath hitch and my knees to weaken until his stare.

He glanced at me in my new police uniform he looked at me as if I was the only thing that existed in that moment. I felt my cheeks turn pink under his stare.

" You did it Chloe you are a cop shall we go on our first case Detective"? He purred as he gazed up and down at me me with a predatory grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. I might have let him get past my defenses but there is no way he is allowed to act so smug at work.

" Let's not start getting a ahead of ourselves I just graduated I'm no where close ready to be Detective yet".

Lucifer looked at me with a open honest expression his eyes filled with a emotion I was not ready to admit was love. devotion and admiration.

Even after all these months I still can't believe I am able to turn the Devil into a love sick puppy. But, I won't have any other way.

He smiled when he looked down at our intertwined hands then he looked back at me. "I believe in you, if anyone deserves to be detective it is you".

"I won our wager by the way".

"I know".


	2. Badge Number

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer

I was going to leave maybe I will tag along as a one shot but then I got it by a plot bunny. And this was the result.

Badge Number

Chloe was going to murder someone..okay no she wasn't but she had a immediate impulse to.Ever since they found out about Lucifer they have been telling bible jokes all week which Lucifer did not appreciate.

After they came official cops they were assigned their badge number. Lucifer's desk was next to hers she grabbed his badge with rage. She was super excited about getting their badges today she went on online to find out what her partner badge number was she saw red.

She marached over towards records and slammed Lucifer 's badge down on the counter.and said, "Badge number 666 is this a joke"!

" We are sorry we just thought he calls himself Lucifer so we thought it would be funny we apologize officer Decker".

Chole glared daggers at them she held up his police graduation photo and said, "You listen here this beautiful man is named Lucifer Samael Morningstar he is my partner and more importantly my- Chole blushed ? What were they now. "Friend he deserves to be identified past just being the Devil or owner of Lux after all he has been through he deserves better".

Honestly, she didn't know all she knew was she wanted him to be known as just Lucifer. Not the Devil, or Satan or any of the other names. But Just Lucifer. It was one of the reasons she suggested becoming her partner after they stopped her old stunt coordinator.

"So does that mean you want to change the number"? the lady at the front desk said freighted for her life her hands trembling over the keyboard on the computer.

" Chloe love there you are I brought you coffee and some donuts by the way have you seen my badge? They said our badges were put on our desk but I couldn't find mine". Lucifer said looking down at his unity belt to see if he forgot anything.

Chole rushed over and hugged him making him nearly drop the food in surprise but then he relaxed when she pulled away.

Chloe hesitantly handed him his badge " Sorry I took it I was just angry that they did that I mean 666 that is low even for them"

Lucifer laughed and looked at her with amusement filled in those chocolate brown orbs as he said, "I requested the number I just thought it would be easy to remember in case they needed to get a hold of us."

Chole blushed and said, "That means I scared Ashley for nothing I just thought they were trying to draw more attention to you and it was wrong of me to just assume things like that".

Lucifer shook his head and said " You know me Lucifer, 666 being the devil number sound familiar? I will admit the bible jokes were getting tiresome unless you're me who better to tell biblical jokes than the devil himself?! Although if we are being honest that whole book is a joke."

Chole laughed and blushed a bit as she watched Lucifer laugh. She guessed having the devil as a partner won't be so bad.


End file.
